embers_in_the_duskfandomcom-20200213-history
Inquisitor Yang Yinn
Inquisitor Yang Yinn of the Ordo Xenos Age: 272 rejuved to 20, deceased. M: 14+6=20 (+15 martial bonus)- Inquisitor Yinn is skilled at commanding small operations, though once forces get much above brigade strength she starts ahving problems. I:14+10=24- Inquisitor Yinn is a skilled spymistress and commander of covert operations, as is to be expected of an Inquisitor. A:6+2=8- Inquisitor Yinn has always relayed on her Inquisitorial Rosette to deal with administrative issues as she has no patience for dealing with them herself. L: 16+4=20- Inquisitor Yinn is highly learned in the way of the Xenos, and in how to kill them. P:13+9=22-Inquisitor Yinn is a fanatical libeler in the Emperor, though Saint Lin informs you that her faith is more fragile then it seems. D:14+3=17- Inquisitor Yinn is a decent diplomat able to work well with others, though her refusal to compromise can lead to issues. C: 15+9=24(+205 combat bonus)- Inquisitor Yinn is a skilled warrior, though by no means great. Known Traits Inquisitor- (+3M, +4I, +1L, +2P, +3C)- Inquisitor Yinn is a Inquisitor with all that that implies. Ordo Xenos (+1M, +2D, +1P, +2I, +1C, highly knowledgeable about Xenos) – As a member of the Ordo Xenos Inquisitor Yinn is skilled in both the eradication of Xenos and diplomacy. Expert Spymistress (+3I, +15 to spy related rolls) – Inquisitor Yinn is an expert spymistressm being highly skilled at setting up spy networks even in security conscious worlds. Well Trained (+1M, +1I, +2A, +2L, +1P, +1D, +1C)- Inquisitor Yinn was trained by Lord Inquisitor Xorn, one of the oldest Inquisitors of the Ordo Xenos and one who trained many of the greatest Inquisitors of the next generation. Skilled Marksman (+2C, +20 to ranged attack rolls)- Inquisitor Yinn is a good shot and can reliably hit her opponents even in challenging conditions. Necron Expert (+1L, more information on Necrons, +M against Necrons)- Inquisitor Yinn has spent much of her life studying Necrons and is considered to be an expert on them, at least as much as any human can be. Fanatic (+1M, +5P, +2C) – Inquisitor Yinn worships the Emperor with a level of fanaticism rarely seen outside of the Ecclesiarchy. She has wholeheartedly thrown her belief behind Saint Lin even though she does not really understand much of what he preaches. While Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan does not know where Yang Yinn comes from or any details of her early life he does know that she was the final student of the respected Lord Inquisitor Xorn, one of the greatest Inquisitors of his generation and a gifted teacher. Inquisitor Yinn is considered to be an expert on the Necron menace and has spent most of her career studying them. She is one of the more fanatical members of the Ordo Xenos and is a great believer in xenocide as a preventative measure. Inquisitor Yinn was executed by her compatriots in the Inquisition due to Abomination corruption in the lead up to the War on Two Fronts. Category:Characters Category:Obituaries